Computer data is vital to today's organizations and a significant part of protection against disasters is focused on data protection. As solid-state memory has advanced to the point where cost of memory has become a relatively insignificant factor, organizations can afford to operate with systems that store and process terabytes of data. One example of a data protection system is a distributed storage system. A distributed storage system may include a plurality of storage devices (e.g., storage arrays) to provide data storage to a plurality of nodes. The plurality of storage devices and the plurality of nodes may be situated in the same physical location, or in one or more physically remote locations. A distributed storage system may include data protection systems that back up production site data by replicating production site data on a secondary backup storage system. The production site data may be replicated on a periodic basis and/or may be replicated as changes are made to the production site data. Some existing data protection systems may provide continuous data protection, meaning that every change made to data is backed up. The backup storage system may be situated in the same physical location as the production storage system, or in a physically remote location.